


谢谢你来过

by yanrano617



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 柚天—Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 11:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanrano617/pseuds/yanrano617
Summary: 随手一码，没有一句话是真的。CP圈地自萌，上升请原地爆炸





	谢谢你来过

房间里，一丝微光从没拉好的窗帘透进来，闹钟打破了这一室的寂静。

闹钟被按掉，洗漱间的灯“啪”的开了。青年眯着双眼适应灯光，打开水龙头掬起一捧冷水往脸上一泼。冷水的冰凉让他清醒过来。抬头望向镜子，黑眼圈在白皙的脸上挺明显的。今天是法国站后的第一天，他没有站在最高的台子，意味着没拿到总决赛的门票。下次比赛估计是国内的全锦了。这段时间出现的问题谁都看得一清二楚。是特别需要自己加强努力去解决掉它的。想到这，加快了洗漱的速度。

拿起床头柜的手机，显示的是北京时间六点整。点开SNS，涌进来一大堆花滑圈内好友的鼓励和安慰，嘿！不愧是天方夜谭的交情。哈哈不辜负我把心爱的玫瑰金外套借给梅娃，小车、金镇瑞的安慰真的是对得起自家那三千集韩剧…他一个个的回复，回复完似想起什么的又翻了聊天列表，没有，刷新，也没有。他仰面躺在床上，左手盖住眼睛，蓦然传出一句“没有他…”

一阵敲门声惊醒了青年，起身去开门，是许爸爸。许爸爸见他没来冰场过来询问，他应着许爸爸，起来拿上手机，背上背包，开始一天的训练。

一天训练结束，青年把自己砸在床上，想起那个远在加拿大的他，他的脚伤怎么样了？那个仙台的大骗子！无数次在sns的对话框里打下的字母删了又打，总觉得自己没有什么合适身份去问出口。他能在全国人民面前在电视上说从小就喜欢羽生，可是现在连发私信去问他的勇气的都没有。

他无数次想过自私点让羽生晚点退役，刚一萌出这个想法瞬间又骂自己有没有考虑过他的身体，可是想和他站在领奖台上，现在机会却没剩下多少了。

花滑再美也是竞技体育，青年拼命的练习，赛季前期的问题虽然很难克服，甚至陷入瓶颈期，但必须自己挺过。努力练习，克服自己的短处，扛起天朝花滑的未来，学会照顾好自己的身体。只有这样他才能更好的把握住那所剩无几甚至不知道还有多少次的机会和大骗子站在那个领奖台上。

就这样那个青年依旧会在等待区朝我们露出虎牙，可是他自己知道肩上的担子，他首先是中国男子单人滑金博洋选手，其次才是金博洋。他为了国家为了花滑也为了自己的心愿，是花滑让他遇见羽生，还真是大骗子呢！骗我的心就不还回来了。

隋文静作为青年的半个姐姐，岂能不知青年的心意，劝过去表白吧。青年沉默一会儿开口说：“我不愿意看着他因为我陷入不好的风波，毕竟两国对同性都不是开放的。我希望他永远幸福。”

过了很久，直到2022年京张，仙台大骗子获得银牌，一代世界花滑之王宣布退役，将留在蟋蟀当教练。而哈尔滨小王子凭借五周跳0.43分领先获得金牌，成为中国花样滑冰男子单人滑之王。一年后的世团赛宣布退役。退役那天青年离场时对着冰场和满场喊着自己名字的冰迷大喊一句：“谢谢大家”，再用一句日语喊“さようなら”（再见）。隋文静坐在观众席上泪流满面，妆都花了。很多冰迷不明白为什么要用日语喊一句再见，只有隋文静知道那是青年和羽生道别，和那段感情说再见。那句谢谢大家，其实是羽生在滑完冰后对粉丝说的话，只不过青年换成了中文。到最后，哈尔滨小骗子也不让仙台大骗子知道  
。  
很多年后，青年变成老年，跟徒孙谈起往事，坐在冰场边回忆，徒孙问：

“后来呢？”

后来我们再也没有见过,

后来我也很想他。


End file.
